Mixed up completely: collection of drabbles
by gleek06216
Summary: A collection of drabbles for all pairings/trios friendship or relationships. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This collection is starting because I have a ton of little drabbles saved around my computer that don't work as a oneshot and that I've not gotten around to trying to make one shots (So some of these may end up becoming stories in the future or part of a story anyway) and because when I'm stuck, sometimes writing a little drabble helps. this will have all pairings/trios friendships and relationships. Requests are welcome and this will be updated randomly so no set anything. Enjoy!**

**This first drabble is dedicated to Kkaty for being an awesome reviewer and plain amazing! **

**

* * *

**

"No, Noah"

"Come on, Rach, live a little"

"I live a lot, thank you very much, but there is no way I'm doing that with you"

"Just once, babe. If you don't like it we'll never do it again, promise"

"Once is enough, Noah, you know that"

"Please! Come on baby, if you do this, I'll get tickets and we'll go see Wicked next month."

That stopped her, "Really?"

"Cross my heart"

She bit her lip, and he could see the thoughts flashing through her eyes before she finally nodded, "Alright…Just once should be alright."

"YES!" he cheered, kissing her firmly on the lips, "You won't regret it!"

"I already do" She replied dryly but the smile on her lips showed she was only kidding.

After

"That was a lot of fun!" Rachel exclaimed, "Let's do it again!"

"Told you you'd enjoy it!" Puck replied with a smirk

Grinning up at him, "Yes, you did, I should listen to you more often, Noah"

"Damn straight, ready to go again?"

She looked up at him, with a grin, cocking her paintball gun and aiming it at him, "You're going down, Puckerman"


	2. It's not funny!

**Cherry friendship with some Tike mixed in**

**

* * *

**

"Bieste" He heard her say.

"What?" Mike asked his girlfriend.

"Huh, oh nothing…." She said awkwardly trying to play it off but it was too late, he'd heard it.

He got up and turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"My girlfriend just called the name of my female football coach while we were making out, that's too much for me, sorry"

"Mike! Wait" He heard but he was already out the door, making a bee line for the exit when he ran into someone.

"Ahh" he heard before seeing a tiny brunette on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Rachel!" he said, reaching down to help her up, "Guess I wasn't really watching where I was going, sorry."

She took his hand, letting him pull her up, "Is everything alright, Michael?"

"Mike" he said, absent- mindedly as he thought back to what chased him out of the classroom. He snapped back into the real world when he saw her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. "What? Yeah, well no, not really" Then he proceeded to tell her what just happened.

He was taken back when she burst into laughter, "Hey it's not funny!" he glared, not even sure why he told her in the first place, it's not like they were really friends in the first place.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, really, it's just I know why Tina may have called Bieste's name during and I had no idea it had spread or that she would choose to use that method since it seems more like a male…."

"Rachel!" mike cut her off, "You said there was a reason? What is it and how do you know it?"

"Oh right, well Finn and I were making out yesterday in my room, don't make that face you were just telling me about you and Tina. Did I make an unattractive face while listening? No so…Right reason anyway, so we got to the point where I normally hear him muttering mailman or something like that and I heard him say Bieste instead and I was, like you, more than a little offended to hear him call another woman's name so I immediately stopped and called him on it. He then explained that it was something him and Sam came up with to help them, as he put it, cool down during intense sessions with their significant other. In other words, Tina was saying Bieste like Finn used to use mailmen and it was just her way of cooling down which when you look at it like that was actually a compliment to you in a way."

His mouth was open in shock as Rachel took a breath after her long winded speech. He got himself together and said, "uh, oh…I guess that makes sense… Thanks, Rach, I better go back"

"Of course, any time. Have a good evening" Rachel waved at him as she skipped off and he hurried back to the classroom where Tina was still sitting in the same place, surprisingly.

"I'm so sorry, Mike. Let me explain!" Tina started, running over to him.

He held his hand up, "It's cool, I understand. Now where were we?"

She looked confused for a second but then reached her hand out slipping it under his shirt and saying, "I think we were right about here."


	3. Merry christmas

**Some Sam/Quinn before I go to work on my actual stories. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Quinn stared at the picture in her hand, surprised that it had arrived in the mail.

"Hey Baby," She heard, feeling arms slid around her waist from behind.

"Whatcha looking at?" Sam asked when she didn't answer him right away. He peered over her shoulder and saw the card in her hand. "Is that..?

"Beth, yeah. Shelby sent me a Christmas card and it's a picture of her and Beth."

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

She nodded, but the tears that had been threatening to spill over ever since she opened the card, decided they weren't going to wait any longer and came pouring down.

"Shh, it's okay. Come here" Sam soothed turning her around and holding her to him.

"She's so perfect" Quinn said through her tears.

"She is and she looks very happy, doesn't she?" Same said, as he smoothed his hand through her hair.

Quinn nodded even as she sobbed into his chest. When the tears finally stopped Sam asked, "What does the card say?"

"I don't know. I haven't even opened it yet" Quinn admitted, staring at the picture again.

"Maybe you should, don't you think?"

Quinn nodded, slowly opening the card and found it was a voice card and heard her little girl happily babbling into the card as she read: Hello, Quinn. I know this card must have been a shock but as the holidays came around and I started spending more and more time with both of my daughters, I realized there were two people out there that could probably make this holiday family seem complete. I understand if you feel it's too much or too soon but I wanted to extend an invitation to my house for Christmas eve dinner. Rachel and Noah are also invited. It'll be just the 5 of us if you accept. My cell is at the bottom as well as my email so just let me know. And no matter what you decide, Merry Christmas. Love, Shelby and Beth.

Quinn reread the card time and time again, trying to figure out if she read right.

"What is it?" Sam asked, worried at how Quiet Quinn was.

"She wants me to come to Christmas Eve with her, Beth, Rachel and Puck." Quinn answered, shutting the card to look at the picture again.

Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Do you want to go?"

Quinn stared at the little girl with her eyes and nose and her dad's hair and smirk and realized that yes, she very much wanted too and as she realized it, she nodded, "I think I do."

He kissed her temple, not saying anything just being there as the tears from moments ago were forgotten and she smiled at the picture instead.

"Oh but we were supposed to go to your house for Christmas Eve" Quinn said, remembering their plans.

Sam just shook his head, "Babe, this is much more important than that. We'll do it a different day, don't worry"

She grinned up at him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Sam Evans. You're the perfect man."

He blushed a little as he hugged her back, "I'm far from Perfect, Q but I love you too."


	4. Unexpected Alliance

**Was I the only one that noticed Rachel and Quinn dancing together and then holding hands at the end? It made me smile so here are some of the missing scenes from the episode :) Enjoy! Some Faberry Friendship with some Sam/Puck bromance Enjoy :) (Puckleberry and Sam/Quinn implied as well)**

**

* * *

**

"Let's celebrate our way, Rachel you want the solo?" Schue asked.

Rachel shook her head, "Thank you, Mr. Schue but I don't feel like a solo today. I think it should go to the unsung heros of sectionals, Mercedes and Tina."

Quinn's mouth dropped open, in shock even as Mercedes said, "You don't have to ask me twice"

Rachel looked down at the ground and Quinn knew something was terribly wrong.

She then looked up at Finn and saw he refused to look at Rachel, and now she was confused because wasn't it him that slept with Santana and needed to beg for forgiveness or something?

She slowly followed the group to the auditorium, making it so she was walking beside Rachel, who didn't seem to notice her new companion.

"Hey" The cheerio said, getting her attention.

"Hello" Rachel replied shortly not even looking at her.

"What's up?" Quinn asked, knowing something was seriously wrong when Rachel spoke in one word sentences.

"I don't know what you mean."

Rolling her eyes, Quinn held the door open as they walked through and said, "Sure you don't. Look whatever it is, don't let it get you down. Just go up there, sing your heart out and if you still are upset afterwards, we'll talk about it, deal?"

Rachel cocked an eyebrow at her because seriously, first Noah Puckerman was nice to her and her and Kurt became friends, now Quinn? This was definitely a strange week. What next, Santana and Brit going to ask her to become a cheerio? but all she asked was, "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because I know what it feels like to be shunned by a boy I thought I loved and wish I had someone to talk about it back then. Plus everyone needs a friend, midget."

Rachel gave her the little smile she was aiming for even as she glared at her, "I'm not a midget, I'm vertically challenged."

"More like fun sized" Puck chimed in as he heard the tail end of the girls conversation, causing Rachel to blush and Quinn to laugh even as she grabbed her hand and dragged her to the stage for the performance.

And at the end, when it was the two of them in the corner dancing their hearts out and she looked over and saw how happy Rachel looked, she felt proud of herself for being able to get that smile back on the girls face.

It was ending and everyone was migrating to the center when she felt Rachel grab her hand and drag her to meet them.

Puck gave her a tiny smile, that she'd only seen a couple of times from him, when he saw the girl's linked hands before giving Rachel a grin and throwing his arm around Finn.

Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand before letting go and was happy to see her join in the group hug and even happier to feel her link arms with her after the performance, not saying anything just walking despite the glares coming from Santana and Finn.

They walked arm and arm to the lockers and Quinn asked to see Rachel's phone. Rachel handed it to her and she typed her number in and then sent herself a text from Rachel's phone so she had her number.

"We're going to the mall tonight, getting rid of those awful sweaters and having some fun, then you're going to tell me all about what tall, clumsy, and dumb did and we're going to figure out what to do about it." She informed Rachel.

"We are?" Rachel asked, as she took back the offered phone and saw the new number and gave it a small smile.

"Yes, we are and you're also going to tell me why Puckerman's suddenly walking with you in the halls and sticking up for you, not to mention the looks he was shooting you during that performance."

"Oh.. I didn't mean to upset you, um.." Rachel stumbled.

"Midget! Chill! I'm not upset. I'm intrigued, so let's go."

Rachel nodded quickly, allowing Quinn to link their arms together and lead her out to her car where the unlikely friends headed off to have a fun trip and gab fest, neither seeing the two grinning jocks watching their girls leave.

* * *

"That will be an interesting alliance" Sam said, with a grin.

"Dude, you know those two are totally going to rule this school now that their friends right? Not to mention the entire planet if they want." Puck replied, shaking his head even as he smirked. He didn't expect Q to actually pay attention to him when he told her to stop being a fuckin' bitch and pay attention to how Berry got treated by everyone if she wanted to figure out why she was like she was but he was glad the girl did. Berry needed someone like the head bitch to be on her side. Plus Q wouldn't let her go back to Finn so that was a bonus.

"Yeah, good thing they're with us, huh?" Sam asked, "or wait, are you and Rach?"

"Not yet but after today we will be" Puck replied, before waving, as he walked off. She was totally his, she just didn't know it yet but that'll be fixed soon.


	5. No more chances

**What Rachel should have said when Finn snapped at her in the dressing room before sectionals and some faberry and Puckleberry thrown in because I love them :)**

"Look, when this all happened, we weren't even together so you don't really have a right to be pissed about it and second you don't even care about when it happened just who it happened with so get over it." Finn snapped and that was all it took for Rachel to finally go off.

"I'm so sick of you're golden boy act Finn. I'm done. How exactly is it that whenever you do something wrong you play it down and twist into something it isn't but when I do something that isn't even really wrong, I'm the bad guy?"

"I don't know what…"

"I'm talking about? Here let me give you some examples. When you were with your pregnant girlfriend, Quinn, remember back that far? You took me out, kissed me, led me to believe you weren't with her anymore then I find out not only are you with her, but she's pregnant and you used me and cheated on her to do it. No one got mad at you, did they? Believe me in this group everyone knew but no one got mad at their golden boy he was just going through a rough spot. I tell you that the baby isn't yours, everyone but Quinn and Noah are mad at me for weeks. Let's not forget about the football versus glee. We had four football players and needed all of them and three of the four show up. The led singer and co president is surely one of the four right? Wrong, you chose football over us and then you skip back in like it's nothing when the ban's lifted. Did anyone give you crap for that? No because you're Finn 'fuckin' Hudson"

"Did she just" Artie whispered to Puck.

"She totally dropped the F bomb" Puck acknowledged. Smirking proudly at his girl, well not his but she was probably his favorite girl in this room so that made her his in his mind.

"Rach, I explained about that.." Finn started and was cut off again.

"Of course you had an excuse Finn, you always did but what about when we were dating and you decided I wasn't good enough for your rep so you broke up with me, spouting some crap about finding your inner rockstar, go out with Santana and Brit both and then come back whining saying you want me back while I have a boyfriend and tell everyone about said boyfriend so they could try and break us up. Then I make a video that showcases all three of you and though, I admit I realize now why Jesse would be upset, you had absolutely no reason or right be upset about it and claim that I chose my reputation over you when that's all you ever do when it comes down to me verses it and that's while we're a damn couple."

"Rachel, I think that's" Mr. Schue started but Rachel wasn't having it.

"Now on top of all that, I've forgiven you time and time again and I gave you the opportunity at the beginning to tell me you lied about sleeping with Santana when I admitted I didn't sleep with Jesse and you chose not too and you want me to just forget it and get over it? I'm done Finn. I'm done with the way you treat me, I'm done with your lies and I'm done with you. And in case you didn't understand what I was saying with all that, I was saying we're over, for good, no more chances."

Rachel was breathing hard at the end of the rant, Finn looked confused but upset, Santana looked impressed and Quinn opened her arms, to which Rachel stepped into, much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"Nothing to see here, go back to whatever the hell you were doing" Puck announced before stepping up to the two girls, "You alright, doll?"

Rachel shook her head before moving from Quinn to Puck's arms. "That was hot" He whispered.

She rolled her eyes, Quinn noticed which made her smile as she agreed, "It totally was, Berry. I wish I would have done that ages ago. He needed to be knocked down a peg or two."

Rachel nodded but was still visibly upset about everything. The three were in their own little world as Puck and Quinn slowly calmed the girl down and none of them noticed a presence next to them until Santana spoke up.

"Listen, Man..Rachel, I'm sorry for my part in all this drama shit that's been going down with you and frankenteen over there. I didn't realize half of the shit he put you through until you were listing it out there and the dude should have his balls cut off for it, so I'm sorry."

"Satan, watch it, you're showing you have a heart" Puck warned, tightening his grip on Rachel.

"Shut up, Puck, I wasn't talking to you." Santana shot back, still looking at Rachel who was giving her a considering look.

Finally she nodded, "Apology accepted, Santana. Now if you excuse me, I have a few more things I need to speak about with Quinn and Noah before we go on."

Santana just nodded, turning around to leave before she looked over her shoulder and said, "And Berry? That was fuckin' hot you going off like you did. Remind me to make people get you mad more often" she winked at her, before flouncing off to Britney and Artie.

Rachel looked around and noticed, for the first time since her outburst that Finn was completely alone. Mercedes was standing with Tina and Mike, talking quietly. Sam was close her, Puck and Quinn, Santana, Britney and Artie were off in another corner and Finn was standing in the same spot he was in, sinking in his loss of golden boy title.

"What'dya want to say, Rach?" Noah asked, as she moved to be standing next to both of them, forming a weird triangle.

"I wanted to say, Do Not fight Finn over this, Noah and don't turn the cheerios on him Q. I know how protective the two of you are but we need him and until/unless Karofsky leaves and Kurt comes back or we find a suitable replacement you are both to leave him alone."

"Aw come on Rach, just one punch? You let me punch Jesse as long as he wasn't at school" Noah whined, causing Rachel to roll her eyes.

"No, Noah. I let you with Jesse because there was no stopping you on that one and because he wasn't a part of our team anymore. Finn, no matter how much I hate it, is so leave him alone."  
Quinn shrugged, "If you say so, B but say the word and…."

"I know, thanks" Rachel replied with a smile, "You didn't have to let everyone know we were friends you know. Puck would have taken care of it and we could have talked later. They all know about Puck and I being sort of friends"

Quinn shrugged, "They had to find out sometime, besides I didn't want you to go off on me for being secret friends like you went off on Finn. You're scary as hell."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel just hugged Quinn again, "Love you, Q. Even when you're being a dork."

"Love you B, even when you act like a freak" Quinn threw back as she hugged her life long friend tightly.

"Love you both and would love you more if you'd kiss right now," Noah interjected, ruining the moment and causing them both to smack him.

"Yep, no matter what happens, glad to know some things stay the same" Rachel said, Quinn nodding in agreement as they tugged Noah into a group hug after smacking him one more time for good measure.**  
**


	6. Sims

**Ok I normally don't write about real people but this made me giggle a little bit when it popped in my head so I wrote it down. This is how season 2 and all of it's craziness came about**

**

* * *

**"Hey Brad, whatcha doing?" Ian asked, sitting down and looking at the lap top that Brad was staring intently at.

"Playing my sims, look" he pointed to the screen and when Ian looked, he shrugged.

"Yeah, what?"

"Well, for fun I made Sims of all the glee Characters and put it on autopilot. Look, Mike Chang and Tina are together"

"But Tina's with Artie."

"No, Artie's with Britney"

"What happened to Britney and Santana?"

Brad shrugged, "Santana isn't really with anyone right now, she goes to Puck's house a lot but they aren't in love or anything and she goes to Finn's a lot too."

"Finn's with Rachel, remember? Ryan said a whole season with them not breaking up."

"See that's the funny thing about these characters, they don't care what Ryan said. Rachel and Finn did hang around each other for a while but now Rachel's been going in between his and Puck's house too so I was thinking, one of my episodes for the upcoming season I'm going to write a Finchel break of sorts and have Puckleberry come back for a bit."

"Ryan'll never go for it"

"The Sims have spoken, Ian. You can't argue with the Sims" Brad said shaking his head as he looked at the screen.

"Oh look, Karofsky, wait what?"

"What? Ian asked, looking at the screen, despite his protests, very interested.

"Karofsky's with Kurt"

"Karofsky's gay? Hmm..Actually that does explain some things" Ian said thoughtfully.

"What are you guys doing? We're about to start the planning of Season 2" Ryan asked, walking in to the two of them staring at the game.

"Ryan, buddy, just the guy I needed to see, I just had some major inspiration to shake up season 2.…."

* * *

**Don't ask where this came from I don't know but I giggled so I wrote it down and here you go(note it's 7:30 am here and I haven't slept nor do I think I'm going to get to until 11ish tonight so...)**


	7. Inevitable

**This is St. Berry, an explanation of some of it is at the end after you read it. This is mainly for my St. Berry loving Julie but I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Rachel, we need to talk" Finn called, stopping in her in her tracks.

She turned around and said, "What about? I think you said it all yesterday when you broke up with me"

He rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "Yeah, about that. I was angry and just…You knew how much it being Puck, of all people, would set me off and….. I mean, I didn't mean it"

"Didn't mean it.." Rachel said slowly, cocking her head to the side.

"No, I didn't mean we were broken up. I was just angry, I'm still kind of angry but I did a lot of thinking last night and.."

"Bet that hurt your head, Neanderthal" he heard from behind him before a face he never thought he'd see again(and was happy about) came into view as he slid his arm around Rachel.

"St. James? What the hell are you doing here?" Finn asked angrily.

"What's it look like? I'm hanging out with my girlfriend while I'm home"

"Your…Rachel what the hell? He fuckin' egged you and we just broke up yesterday"

Rachel just stared at him for a second before narrowing her eyes and starting in a deadly calm voice, "First of all what Jesse did to me is not any of your business it's between him and myself, second of all nothing he did to me is near as bad as all the shit you put me through" Finn took a step back at both the tone and the curse that came out of her mouth, as she continued "Third of all you have some nerve talking about how we broke up yesterday and I'm with someone else, someone I loved before and still care deeply about, today when you were off screwing Santana last night, again and then coming to me the next day, again, telling me we're not really broken up? Well if you didn't mean it yesterday and we weren't broken up then thanks a lot for cheating on me it gives me the perfect excuse to say we're over Finn,"

"How did you know…"

"About Santana? She told me, though this time she wasn't trying to be mean, I don't think. Noah informed her of your plans to try and get back together and she felt rather used so she told me what transpired between the two of you last night and to not get back together with your, and I quote, dumb ass, to which I replied that she needn't worry because I was already quite happy in my renewed relationship with Jesse and thanked her for her concern. Now kindly go away so that Jesse and I can get on to our date"  
Jesse and her turned and walked away leaving a confused and upset Finn.

"That was amazing! You should have done that ages ago." Jesse commented, kissing the side of her head.

"Well if you wouldn't have left for LA right after Regionals last year I would have but no, Jesse St James stays for no one" Rachel snipped, glaring at him.

"Hey I apologized for leaving. When you didn't answer my phone call I thought you were refusing to forgive me for the whole egging incident so I left"

"I told you, I didn't get the voicemail until a week after you left it and by then you were gone" She pouted.

"Who's fault is it that you let Brit borrow your phone? You knew if you let her out of your sight with it, that it would end up lost"

Glaring at him, "I've learned from my mistake, thank you very much."

"Well all that doesn't matter now, you've finally gotten rid of the idiot and we're back on track to rule the world of music together as the power couple of Broadway so let's put the rest of it behind us."

She nodded, "Agreed, I do have to warn you though, I may agree to put it behind us but I have a feeling that Kurt, Noah and maybe even Santana will have something to say about it too you before they put it behind them because when I told Santana she didn't need to worry I was back with you, she got this look on her face and asked me if I was an idiot so…Be warned"

He nodded, "As long as we're okay, some of the underlings not liking it doesn't really matter to me"

"Those underlings are my friends or at least most of them are, I think, so be nice" she ordered.

He smirked at her as he said, "Whatever you say, dear. Can we go now?"

She grinned at him, as she saw Finn watching them from a distance, "In a second there's one thing I want to do first."

"What's that?" He asked, clearly not realizing what she had in mind or he wouldn't look so put out.

She reached her hand up behind his neck pulling his face closer to hers as she whispered, "This" and kissed him. He returned the kiss even as they heard a thud of someone punching a locker and when they pulled apart, he whispered, "I missed you"

"I missed you too." She replied, "Thank you for coming home."

"For you, anything" He replied, kissing her again before taking her hand and leading her towards the exit as he amended, "Anything, that is, but staying here a second longer. I'm bored"

She rolled her eyes but was laughing as she leaned her head on his arm and whispered, "I love you"

"Love you too" He said back with a smile before helping her into his car and driving away, neither looking back or giving Finn another thought. Both too busy reveling in the feeling of having their true love back in their life to care about anything else.

* * *

**I just wanted to say for this story, obviously Jesse tried to apologize and get Rachel back right after Regionals but by the time she found where Britney had lost her phone and got the voice mail she had already agreed to start dating Finn and didn't think it was fair to break up with him plus she didn't a hundred percent trust Jesse at the time but they continued to keep in touch and slowly they became good friends again but She didn't tell anyone because of basically what Santana said, everyone would think she was an idiot for forgiving him. Jesse was just waiting for the inevitable, Finn screwing up so he could swoop in and thats what he did. There's your backstory Hope you enjoyed the little drabble :) It's bed time now because I'm exhausted and sick and work another 9 hour shift tomorrow so Good night all!**


	8. completing her collection

**So i fully meant to go to sleep after posting the last one but this popped into my head and so I quickly wrote it down and now I really am shutting my computer off and going to bed! This is a Brit/Rachel fic but not really. It also has mentions of Bartie and there will be some pezberry interaction. Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Rachel" Rachel heard from behind her as she shut her locker after cleaning out all of the Finn Memorabilia.

"Hello, Britney, what can I do for you?" Rachel asked, trying to hide the fact that she was upset.

"Well, see I didn't ask before because you were always either with Puck or on/off with Finn but now that you're definitely off with him I was wondering…"

Rachel who had never heard this many words that even half way made sense out of Britney's mouth just stood their patiently wondering where this could be going.

"Can we make out?" Brit finally blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, sure she must be misunderstanding because Brit had never given any impression in finding her attractive or having feelings for her in any way. Not to mention Santana would kill her and she was kind of dating Artie.

"Well, I've made out with every other kid in this school and most of the teachers and it would mean a lot to me to finish my collection and you're the last kid in my collection so please."

Rachel just kind of blinked at her before asking, "You made out with all the girls in glee?"

Brit nodded, "At the glee party last year…"

"What glee party?"

"Oh….I forgot I wasn't supposed to tell you that, was I? Santana said something about it would upset you or something…"

Rachel opened her mouth then shut it realizing Britney wasn't the one to be upset with and just asked her next question, "What would Artie say? You're dating him now, remember?"

Brit nodded, "I asked him if it was okay and he said as long as it was only one time and it was just to finish my collection it was alright. He also asked if he could watch but I told him I didn't think you'd let him"

Rachel just stood there, looking at Britney, trying to figure out what to say.

"Please, Rachel, please please! I'll let you have a solo even though I demanded all the solos and I won't even write it in my diary so no one, not even my cat will know"

Biting her lip, Rachel made a decision. Seriously how could you say no to Britney when she was pouting at you and pleading like that so she nodded slowly, "I guess just once would be alright, for your collection purposes."

"That means yes right?" Brit asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes"

She clapped, "Yay, let's go"

"Wait where are we going?" Rachel asked confused.

"To the janitors closet."

"Why?"

"To Make out" Brit said slowly, thinking she had confused Rachel or Rachel had already forgotten.

"Oh..You want to now?"

Brit nodded and dragged her to the closet. Immediately after shutting the door, Britney bent her head and kissed Rachel, who after a few seconds kissed her back, surprised at how alike it was to Finn's kisses. She didn't know why but she just expected a girl's kiss to be different than a boy's kiss.

When Brit pulled away, smiling "You're a better kisser than I thought. Santana said you wouldn't be any good but you taste sweet and I think you're the best kisser in the glee club, except San of course.

Rachel gave her a timid smile, "Thanks" She said before reaching to open the door.

"Aw, we're done?" Brit asked, sadly.

Rachel nodded, "You're collection's complete now"

That made her face light back up, "Yay thank you Rachel! You're the best!" She swooped in and kissed the shorter girl before pulling back and opening the door herself, skipping out.  
Rachel just stared after the blonde trying to figure out if that really happened.

* * *

"Sup, midget?" Santana asked, as she saw Rachel looked spaced out.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just trying to figure something out. How are you, Santana"

Santana studied her for a second then realized she was standing outside the Janitors closet and her face lit up in understanding, "You actually let Brit finish her collection"

Rachel blushed and quickly stammered, "I don't know what you're speaking of"

Santana looked her up and down before saying, "I'll have to ask her how you were, I may have to complete a collection of my own now that Finnocence is out of the picture."  
If possible, Rachel turned even redder before quickly saying "I have to be getting home, have a good evening, Santana" And turning and running the other way, leaving a laughing Santana in her wake.

**

* * *

Alright, I'm really going to bed now, lol, good night all! Hope you enjoyed and have a great Sunday!**


End file.
